Catch a Shooting All Star!
by Rae TB
Summary: songfic Yaoi! I call first MichaelxLee! [At least I think it is...] Michael get's taken away from Lee then comes back and well I'll just let you read the rest! .! Please RR!


Yes I'm back and I come bearing a songfic this time! Yes it is a MichaelxLee.Yes you think it's a weird pairing but if I get a single review saying 'MichaelxLee? That's just plain odd!' I think my head will explode I've heard that waaaayy to many times! Well enjoy and if this pairing interests you stop on by the MichaelxLeeML sometime at: Hope to see you there! ^_^! On with the MichaelxLee goodness!!!  
~You looked at me,  
  
in such a way  
  
That I could see  
  
that nothing between  
  
us is fake~  
Lee looked up at the stars, he could lose himself watching the endless  
  
sea of twinkling diamonds that looked down at him. He would do this  
  
sort of thing often...Go out to gaze at the stars and think things  
  
through. He would think of many different subjects, but mainly about  
  
one special person in his life. Lee sighed trying to keep the tears  
  
from coming to his eyes.  
  
"Michael..." Lee whispered. He just hadn't been the same since he had  
  
last seen him...The second Michael's teammates had found out about  
  
their relationship, they had found a way to separate the two of them.  
  
That was years ago and he had no idea how Michael was or where he even was.  
  
"Lee..." a soft and gentle voice whispered, Lee froze. No it couldn't  
  
be...but that voice! That soft familiar comforting voice! He breathed  
  
in shakily closing his eyes before slowly opening them and turning  
  
around.  
~It's been a long,  
  
long time alone  
  
But you tell me  
  
that it will be ok~  
"I'm back Lee..." Michael whispered, tears filling his eyes and  
  
emotion interfering with his voice as he gazed at Lee. Lee wasted no  
  
time in coming over to him not quite believing that his love had  
  
returned and that this was not a dream. He reached out gently  
  
stroking Michael's cheek.  
  
"Michael oh Michael...I've missed you so much."  
  
"So have I..." Michael managed a sad smile, tears of happiness still in  
  
his eyes. Lee felt tears fill his own eye as he brushed Michael's  
  
own away.  
~I can see the pain  
  
swelling in your eyes  
  
And it makes me want to  
  
cry myself out inside~  
"Michael tell me.how have you been?" Lee asked as he looked Michael  
  
over stroking his cheek again in wonder.  
  
"It hasn't been the same without you Lee...I've just missed you so  
  
much that it hurt...it hurt spending a single second without  
  
you...These last few years have been hell..."  
  
"I know..." Lee whispered coming forward to embrace his long lost  
  
lover. "It will be okay though..."  
  
Michael sniffled looking up at him. "How can you know that?"  
~You said you've wasted  
  
the last few years of  
  
your life But I'll tell  
  
you that it will be ok~  
"As long as we are together everything will be okay...I know it  
  
sounds strange but...I just know that when we are together our love  
  
can survive everything..." Michael managed a sad smile.  
  
"That's one of the many reasons I love you Lee..." Lee looked at him  
  
confused.  
  
"No matter what happens you always have faith...In me, in this  
  
relationship, in everything...Sometimes I wish I was as strong as you  
  
are..."  
~I want to fly away with you,  
  
to Andromeda and beyond  
  
So we can leave this place behind,  
  
and forget about the past~  
"Oh Michael don't you see?! You are strong you are the strongest  
  
person I know...You inspire me. Michael you're what kept me going all  
  
these years, what wouldn't let me quit or lose faith. I get all my  
  
strength from YOU without you in my life I would be powerless..."  
  
Michael smiled leaning in to kiss Lee gently.  
~I want to catch a  
  
shooting star for you.  
  
So I can make your  
  
dreams come true~  
Michael sighed content as they pulled apart looking up at the  
  
sky. "Wow look at the stars. They're breathtaking..."  
  
"Mmm hmm..." Lee said gazing at Michael dreamily not referring to the  
  
stars.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we could catch a shooting star...? Then we  
  
could get away from all this...away from my team, away from Mariah  
  
away from everything...We could make our dreams come true..."  
  
"Sounds great..." Lee smiled looking up at the sky with him, putting  
  
Michael's hand in his.  
~A little misguided you  
  
feel trapped like you're  
  
sitting in a rubix cube  
  
puzzle that you can't solve~  
"Who knows Michael...maybe your dream will come true with time...If  
  
you only have faith."  
  
"I lost all of that when I lost you..."  
  
"That's the past this is the present..."  
  
"I know but..."  
~Artificial intelligence  
  
isn't that smart.  
  
So I guess you will just  
  
have to rely on us this time~  
"But...?" Lee repeated questioningly. Michael stayed silent something  
  
obviously bugging him. "You know you can tell me anything  
  
Michael...You mean the world to me and if something is bothering you  
  
I want to know so I can help. .Now what is it...?"  
~And I know that  
  
when we're together  
  
the world seems so far  
  
away We could lose all our  
  
problems and float away~  
"They'll be back you know..." Michael sighed.  
  
"I know but let's not think of such things...I told you earlier  
  
together we can conquer anything..." Lee smiled gently kissing him on  
  
the cheek once again before gazing back up at the stars trying to  
  
forget about the past and move on to a bright future...with Michael.  
~Just forget about all  
  
the people with hearts  
  
of stone and minds of clay  
  
Soon we'll be on our way.~  
"I know you don't want to talk about it Lee...hell I don't either but  
  
we have to discuss this sometime!"  
  
Lee sighed. "Why must you always be so right?" Michael just smiled.  
  
"For starters the other All Starz don't want us to be  
  
together...they're going to do everything in their power to split us  
  
apart..." Michael trailed off, he wanted to tell Lee something and was  
  
hinting at it but he didn't know if he could. This would be the  
  
hardest thing he'd ever done but he had to do it for Lee's safety.  
  
"True but we can't let them win!"  
~I want to fly away  
  
with you, to Andromeda  
  
and beyond So we can  
  
leave this place behind,  
  
and forget about the past~  
"Look Lee I don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
"Michael what are you getting at?!"  
  
"I think it would be for the best if we just broke up...I don't want  
  
to be the cause of anything my teammates may do to you..."  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Lee insisted.  
~I want to guide you  
  
to the stars above  
  
So we can find a place  
  
to call our own~  
"Lee don't make this any harder then it already is!"  
  
"I thought you said you missed me Michael! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I did and I do!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't care about anything else!"  
  
"You don't understand that's exactly why we can't be together, I care  
  
for you too much...maybe if my could catch that shooting star we  
  
talked about we could be together...but this is reality Lee and face it  
  
for your safety we can't be together...This is the only reason I came  
  
here to tell you to give up hope of us being together and to move on  
  
...I'm sorry Lee I really am..."  
  
"NO please don't do this! I don't care what they do to me I just want  
  
to be with you!"  
  
"Goodbye Lee..." Michael gave him a final kiss on the cheek before  
  
leaving as quickly as he had come.  
~I want to fly away  
  
with you, to Andromeda  
  
and beyond So we can  
  
leave this corrupted  
  
Earth behind, and forget  
  
about the past~  
Lee watched as Michael left feeling as though his own soul was being  
  
ripped right from his body. He collapsed to the floor drained both  
  
mentally and physically. "Michael..." he whispered tears starting to  
  
fall he looked up at the stars watching as a shooting star fell from  
  
the sky. "I will never give up hope Michael..." he whispered vowing  
  
that Michael would be his again.  
~I want to catch a  
  
shooting star for us  
  
So I can make our  
  
dreams come true~  
  
~FIN~  
Please Review!!!! =)! 


End file.
